


Lazy Days

by multifandommess



Category: South Park
Genre: But they still go by their regular names since they're off-duty lol, M/M, So technically it's Toolshed/Human Kite, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommess/pseuds/multifandommess
Summary: Even superheroes need a day off sometimes. Toolshed and Human Kite make the most of their day off like any teenager: bumming out on the couch with pizza, TV, and good company.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote last year for a friend who loves Toolshed/Human Kite, though this barely counts since they're still referring to each other by their real names and they're not really doing anything super lmao

****“You’re doing it again, dude.”

Kyle glanced over at Toolshed--or Stan, he supposed, since they were currently off-duty for once--in confusion, trying to figure out what he was talking about before coming to the belated realization that his friend looked a few inches shorter than he had before.

Sheepishly, Kyle focused on lowering himself back down onto the couch before letting out an annoyed sigh.

“You still can’t get the floating thing under control?” Stan asked, his gaze never leaving the television in front of them as he idly flicked through the channels--not with the remote like a normal person, oh no; the show-off had to go and casually use his powers not for the greater good of mankind, but to change the channels on TV like a lazy bum.

Kyle was tempted to hit him with a pillow out of spite, but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He was still sore from their last mission, and the less movement he needed to make, the better.

Instead, he sighed as he leaned back on the couch, an annoyed expression on his face. “Unfortunately, _Shed_ , not all of us were gifted with instantaneous control over our powers.”

“Well, _Kite_ , you’ll be happy to know that my powers aren’t as easily controlled as you think,” Stan shot back, the amused smile on his face contrasting with the mimicry of Kyle’s annoyed tone. “Apparently I keep setting off the kitchen appliances in my sleep. My parents are convinced that we’re being haunted by a very hungry ghost.”

Kyle couldn’t help but snort in amusement. “Okay fine, but at least that’s easier to cover up. Thank god Ike knows about all this superhero stuff; he’s covered my ass more times than I can count. Especially with the floating thing.”

“You say that like he’s the only one that’s covered your ass,” Stan replied with a cheeky grin, laughing as Kyle huffed and lightly shoved him.

“Yeah yeah, Mr. Hero, what ever would I do without you.”

Though it was obvious that Kyle was being sarcastic, Stan still seemed to puff up with pride at the praise, and Kyle almost felt bad for his sardonic tone.

(Almost.)

Kyle sat up enough to take another slice of pizza from the box in front of them, shooting Stan a flat look as he saw him still idly flipping through the channels.

“Are you going to show off all day, or are you going to actually pick something for us to watch?”

Stan finally glanced over at Kyle, smiling sheepishly and letting the television settle on an action movie.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “About time.”

“In my defense, there’s nothing all that good on. It’s the middle of the day in the middle of the week, all the good stuff doesn’t come on until later.”

Stan leaned over and took the last piece of pizza from the box, not even bothering with a plate as he leaned back against the couch with hardly a few inches between him and his super best friend-slash-superhero partner.

Which was fine and all, really, but it made it a bit difficult for Kyle to concentrate on the movie.

It was about twenty minutes into the movie--just long enough for Kyle to finally start focusing on the television instead of the body practically radiating heat next to him--when he suddenly felt a hand on his head. Kyle flushed, caught off-guard, and before he could open his mouth to ask Stan what he was doing--

\--he felt himself hit the couch, and realized that Stan had just been keeping him from floating off again.

His blush darkened in embarrassment, made no better by Stan’s laughter, and he glared at Stan as he ran a hand through his hair. “If you got pizza grease in my hair, I’m making you wash it out.”

“You’re welcome,” Stan responded with an amused roll of his eyes. “You should really try and figure something out for that, though.”

Kyle huffed. “You don’t think I know that?”

Stan hummed in thought, apparently trying to think of a solution for Kyle (which was admittedly sweet of him, but Kyle highly doubted that Stan would be able to come up with a magic solution that Kyle hadn’t already thought of and tried himself), before suddenly brightening up with a grin. “I’ve got it!”

Kyle opened his mouth to ask what exactly Stan had gotten, before all mental functions stuttered to a halt as Stan shifted to sit on his lap.

“Now you can’t float off the couch,” Stan said, as if Kyle hadn’t already come to that conclusion.

(Which he admittedly hadn’t, since his brain was still trying to process Stan’s ass being on his lap and Stan’s body being pressed back against him.)

Kyle opened his mouth and, to his credit, managed to force out a “What the _hell_ are you doing?” that came out much more coherently than any of his current mental ramblings were.

Stan blinked. “Helping you?” he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then of course, he had to hit Kyle with those damned puppy-eyes ( _unintentionally_ , the bastard had the nerve to be so irresistible without even _trying!_ ) as he added, “Am I hurting you or something? I just figured it would help to have something weighing you down so you can get the hang of being aware when your body tries to float off… or something, I dunno, it was probably a stupid idea.”

Kyle inwardly groaned as Stan smiled sheepishly, the slightest hint of a blush on his face (not because he was embarrassed by the proximity, but because he was embarrassed by the thought of Kyle thinking his idea was stupid), and shook his head despite his embarrassment. “No, it’s not a stupid idea, it’s… something I definitely haven’t thought of, at least. Thank you.”

Stan grinned, and Kyle had to wonder how it was possible for someone to be so sweet yet so oblivious--and as Stan shifted to make himself comfortable against Kyle before returning his attention to the TV, completely unaware of Kyle’s inner tribulations, the red-headed superhero had a feeling that today was going to be a long, painfully awkward (yet somehow embarrassingly enjoyable) day.

After all, the Human Kite’s biggest kryptonite always had been, and always would be, the beautiful, thick-headed, kind, reckless, lovable idiot known as Toolshed.


End file.
